<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let's get the government out of our lives (and into our pants) by MiniNephthys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705961">let's get the government out of our lives (and into our pants)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys'>MiniNephthys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of the world's weirdest threesome (in Izou's opinion).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oryou-san/Sakamoto Ryouma | Rider/Okada Izou | Assassin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let's get the government out of our lives (and into our pants)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryouma has the weirdest tastes of anybody Izou knows.</p>
<p>Even not considering how weird a taste being into Izou is - he’s a manslayer and a disaster, nobody the hero of the restoration should even be associated with - there’s his wife.  A snake who never quite seems like she’s joking when she threatens to eat Izou.</p>
<p>Both at once?  Exponentially weirder.</p>
<p>“Ryouma won’t break if you do it harder,” Oryou says, seated on Ryouma’s hips.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me how to fuck him.”  Even so, Izou puts a little more power into his next thrust, but definitely not because Oryou told him to.</p>
<p>“That’s not - ahhh-”  The motion pushes Ryouma deeper into Oryou, and his groan of pleasure mingles with her gasps.</p>
<p>Izou’s teeth sink into the back of Ryouma’s neck, and he’s gratified that it’s Izou’s name he moans.  Even if it’s followed shortly by a cry of “Oryou-!” when she squeezes around him.</p>
<p>Ryouma definitely has the weirdest goddamn tastes.  But that’s not the same as bad taste, Izou guesses.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>